Guardian Angel?
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Well, I died and ended up in the Naruto-verse! Now Follow me and the randomness that I will cause. With my knowledge on the Akatsuki and with how I can't be harmed, randomness and entertainment will come as followed! Rate M for Hidan's and Angelica's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - I Died...

You know I really hate my life right now... You might be asking why right? Well let's say some of my more stupider friends got my ass killed in their place... Lesson for all you kids out there, say no to drugs and if your friends get into it...KEEP ME OUT OF IT! So yeah, I'm dead... Awesome right? Well right now I'm laying on a cloud, not just any cloud...a sweet dark black one, like the ones that carried the rain and shit. Anyways, I was watching what was happening to my so called friends and the drug dealer who wanted the money they took from him along with his stolen drugs.

...Yeah I refused to pay for them and got my ass shot, hurt like a bitch... oh well at least I died with my full bank account safe. It should give me a nice funeral or whatever they do with money after the death of it's owner dies, no longer my problem. My clothing I was stuck in was what I bled out in. Which was nothing special, just a grey turtleneck formfitter crop top with long sleeves and a pair of black hipster style jeans and combat boots, well now my grey turtleneck had a blood stain over my right breast, but that's unimportant details. My hair was still the same as ever, long and dark brown, framing the sides of my face my bangs had a slightly light icy blue color to from my dyed highlights. I knew already that my eyes turned white from a chemical reaction at birth but luckily I didn't go blind... Hey it is actually fun to act like I was really blind sometimes. You can get free stuff and it can get you out of some pretty sticky situations too…

But anyway, I was dead...

No way around that fun fact...I was deader than the grim reaper himself...who mind you was late! I'm not all that into religions or crap like that, in fact me and some religious people get into some really...interesting arguments on that. But what was I supposed to do now that I no longer have a beating heart? What was I supposed to become or where was I going to go? Hell, was I supposed to go haunt someone? ...That actually sounds like a lot more fun, now that I think about it... With a sigh I move off my cloud which I noticed became a sort of shawl like scarf as it turned into a see through black and gave off small dark ...sparkles... Oh...HELL NO! I did not go through some pain in the ass death to get some damn SPARKLES to start following me around everywhere I go! I'm not some girly girl who loves all things glittery, dammit!

With a slight twitch in my eyes, I move away from the scene that was beginning to bore me. I mean after a while watching your so called friends try to reason with a high drug lord who was higher than the mountains and then the cops come in all trigger happy...It gets boring...All that yelling was enough to make me want to leave...

Now I'm just gliding around until I felt something calling me...and not by my name mind you, which immediately sets me in an even worse mood... Feeling my black cloud/sparkle scarf reform around me in the shape of black wings... Though it was six wings instead of two. Huh, I became somelike like a six winged Angel of death? ...sweet, my mood now was getting better seeing that wouldn't be stuck with the prissy white colors. With my newest attention to my body I began to fly upward to more clouds. Soon I started to see many more dead people... heh I see dead people... But they only had two wings plus they were a bleach white color, bleh! Unlike my six plus black wings, which I find a hell of a lot cooler than those white ones...I mean what happens if they get stained or something! Somehow I ended up flying into a large room that had no ceiling. A man, a really old man was sitting on the throne. "Welcome to the Afterlife young one...I must say I was shocked to hear you died. But rest assured, we of this council would be willingly to help you get comfortable here..."

"Hey, old one, tell me one thing? What is there to do here? All the dead people I've seen are all lazing around not doing shit." I stated, fully aware I just cused at a God or someone with higher power. I knew because all talking around him stopped and he looked a little pissed at my words. Oh well, in this line of work you have to deal with people who will cuss and demand answers before they will roll over for them. Which lucky for him just so happens to be just like me.

"Now child, I believe that the ones you saw were just relaxing and enjoying their time in the afterlife-"

"Bullshit...I call complete bullshit!" I stated while interrupting him. "I saw nothing around here for anyone to do other than clouds, clouds, oh and guess what...more clouds! There's fucking nothing to do here so in my eyes no one is relaxing because there is absolutely nothing to fucking do here. Everyone even looks bored as hell. Damn if I knew the afterlife was this god damn boring than maybe I would have fought for my life before getting my ass shot..."

"Now listen here foolish child-"

"And another thing...you call me young one or child and now foolish child...but tell me this: what the hell do you do all day? Stare at the sky and watch all the clouds for eternity? Now that's just damn well sad..."

"I do not have to explain myself to a creature like yourself."

"And you can't even answer a simple question. What, is it true? All you do is nothing but sit on your ass all damn day and night? Damn never would have thought in the afterlife even higher beings have sad lives..." I saw the old man on the chair getting angry, I couldn't help but smile as if everything I said was all innocent in nature which we both knew it wasn't. "And why are you getting angry? After all I'm just the...child...am I right? No reason to get your diapers all in a wist..."

"I am not wearing diapers!"

"No, you are...I am standing here fully clothed like a proper human being, though dead but still in all honesty, modest... and there you are, dressed in a robe and a diaper all exposed...Even the others have the brains to dress more than you...so why am I the child? Did your caretaker forget to dress you?" who knew pissing off a god or whatever he is could so entertaining.

Seeing his face become a cherry red color I sighed and flapped my wings taking off in flight a little. "While this is fun and all, I'm going to go explore. If you ever want to get dressed like a normal proper being and act like you're not on some high ass horse, maybe we could have a nice conversation. Until then, leave me alone...see ya..."

And with that, I flew off. My speed was nice, I always loved driving fast when I knew it wouldn't get me killed or total my car. I almost didn't even noticed that I had entered an area with so many door ways...well they looked like portals...but anyways I was dead what could happen if I went into one? Randomly picking one with a mountain and forest, it looked to be nice, so calm and peaceful... I wonder what I could find there? So I picked that one, not realizing that I just jumped dimensions… Flying around I noticed that most animal life seemed to take an interest with me. Which was cool and all, in fact they might even help me on my self proclaim quest to find anything that interests me. Wow, these animal seem very huge compared to where I come from.

With a slight giggle I landed on a rock that looked a little familiar...but I couldn't place it. Maybe it was just my imagination… gliding down to the river below and standing in front of the massive rock before me I knew, I just knew what I wanted was on the other side. A world of entertainment just beyond this boulder. So I put my hand on it to see if I could find a way to the other side. Though I didn't take into account of moving right past it, as if it wasn't even there. Though it was by the eye line of sight...hmm an illusion? ...cool…

Working my way inside I saw what I knew was familiar...the ten tailed beast statue from Naruto...an anime I watched as a kid. Looking around I saw that no one was around at the moment. Hmm I wonder what I can find here? Getting airborne once again I start to explore. Flying around I saw a corridor that was in perfect alignment with each other. Closing my eyes I picked one room, third door on the left. Going through the door and into the bedroom I saw that it was very bloody. I could just tell with the lights off. The smell gave it away. Thinking carefully on which characters from Naruto I knew of had a bloody religion I came to the conclusion that this room was Hidans'. With a small evil smile of my own in place I flew to the light switch and turned it on. Yup it was the stripper priest's room. Now what could I do to each of the these rooms for my own entertainment…

-Time Skip-

After I had my fun with each bedroom of the Akatsuki members' I found a very nice place to relax on the statue of the ten tailed beast. Lazing there for what could be called an hour, but to me it seemed like forever when I had nothing to do...finally the group members started to show up one after another. Starting with one of my favorite characters Zetsu, the carnivorous plant man. Seeing him, was like one of the coolest things ever. He just appeared and disappeared much like Obito could do. Now watching the members gather in their 'super secret' meeting room, I found myself a little...less bored, but still bored…

"Zetsu report." I knew Pain was the one who said that…

"There is an intruder in the base. Things are different, changed and rearranged. Places where no one could get into have been altered."

"Go check the base, collect information on anything that's different and if you find an intruder capture them for interrogations."

Being a 'kind-heart' dead girl that I was, I only messed with a few bedrooms that left in immediate need of help. Of course I left Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Obito, Zetsu and Konan's room alone. Which means I messed with the sub-leader, Pein, Hidan's' and Deidara's room… Watching them all go check their living spaces I could help my grin as I watched each of them to return with either an item or piece of paper in their hands. My favorites, which I spared the horror of my work, each had a piece of paper in their hands. While my lesser favorites had an item from my works of art. Smiling as I saw a few eye twitches from the stripper priest and gender confused bomber. I even felt proud when I saw the almost well hidden finger twitch from the sub-leader Pein.

"Report your findings." Pein stated with a tough voice, I wonder if he really hated my gift.

"In my area I found a few new plants that I have never seen before. Along with this note before them." Zetsu stated, confusion could be heard from his white half.

"Tobi found a lot of candy and a single piece of paper!"

"The fucker left crosses and a fucking do's and don't's of religion in some strange format! All my Jashin symbols had these odd drawings over top of them!"

"I found foreign money I believe inside my safe and none of my own missing, also I found a note."

"Someone took all my premade art and painted them with neon colors, yeah! I also found a book in odd formatting as well on how to do art for beginners, yeah!"

"Nothing is tampered with. Only there seemed to be more supplies for puppet making along with a note."

"Mine had nothing changed but I had a note as well."

"Heh, someone entered mine and left a book with a note. I'm not sure what the book contains though. I also had a note."

"My room had these odd color and scented candles. I found a note with them as well."

"My own quarters was messed with. Writings were on the walls and ceiling."

"Hey, what the fuck?! Why is it everyone but me and the fucking blonde bomber get a note?"

"Bring me the notes."

Watching I saw them all pass the notes to the sub-leader Pein, with a smile I shifted a little to watch in a better spot. Watching Pein read them all before he spoke I could help but laugh inwardly. It felt like a small victory in my book!

"Whoever this is, they know each of us personally, Any ideas on who the intruder might be."

"No Pein, but whoever it is, is here in this room. I can feel their chakra. Its' different from most people's, almost as if not there at all." Itachi stated. Silence…

"Where is the fucker!"

The uproar made me laugh so hard. I knew I gave away that I really was in the room. Watching them simi-jump was funny as well. "Who the fuck are you!?" Hidan called out. I smiled.

"Come out, we know you're here."

With a smile on my face I asked a question. "Why should I? I'm having fun…"

"But alright…"

Gliding down from my placement. I stood in front of the group of S or higher class missing ninja's. "Hello. I'm Angelica Katrine. And I'm am most pleased to be here to meet with you all." I smiled.

"A child?" I heard Pein call me. In which I growl at him, not smart when you're facing a bunch of ninja killers. But then again, I'm dead already so what do I care. "Fuck you too old man. I'm in my twenties thank you very much." I would have laughed at their faces if I wasn't pissed now. "Alright, now that is out of the way. I'm here for entertainment…"

-0o0-POV CHANGE: Akatsuki-0o0-

"Fuck we aren't your entertainment bitch!"

"Shut up, and don't call me a bitch, bitch. I'm already dead so let me have some fun with my afterlife dammit!"

That comment stop their train of thought rather quickly. "Tobi doesn't understand this. How are you dead and yet stand right there?"

"Hmm, I don't know my lovely lollipop. I was killed about four hours ago from a shot to the chest and then BAM! I'm floating over my dead body with wings and shit. Got taken to some dumb ass god who cannot dress himself even with help then found my way to some kind of room with portals and came here," she explained with a shrug, she even began to flap her wings to sit indian style while in mid-air. "I have no heart beat so doesn't that classify me as dead?"

The smile on her face was odd seeing as she was correct in her assumptions. No heart beat did mean death but her smile meant something else. To Pein it was a little unsettling on her presence in his base. "How did you find this place girl?"

She glared and growled at him a little. "First off old man, I'm a full grown adult, call me a such. Second I found this place randomly and decided that what I wanted was here, so I came in."

"And what was it you left for us?" Konan asked, she was extremely curious about the candles in her room, they smelled lovely.

"Oh, in your room I made some scented candles for you. Being the only girl in a group men would have driven me up the wall. Light them next time you wish for a nice relaxing bath."

"In plant-man's room I gave him some nice plants from my home world. In my lovely lollipops room I left a lot of my favorite candy, who doesn't love candy? In the striper priest's room I left a do's and don't's of religion just to mess with him and the drawings are of crosses. In the next one's room I left all the money I had on my person why I died, which is foreign to you, but back home it can add up to over a hundred dollars. In my equal lover of art's room I left so specialty puppet crafting tools, I believe you would have made more use for them than I would at the moment. In the gender confused male over there, if you're going to act a like a girl and look like a girl I will continue to decorate your 'art' in neon colors for my own entertainment. In the room of mister no speaking over there, I didn't do anything to his room but left a note, for some reason I couldn't find anything I could give him. In my main fish man's room I left my favorite book on A Swordsman's Journey to Greatness. A great read if I do say so myself. In our lovely bluenette, again I left those candles for her and in your leader's room, I just drew lines over his wall and roof."

"How is it you know so much about us?" Pein demanded.

"Because where I come from, you're well known as the most popular TV series to the kid's network. And before you say anything, I mean I'm from another dimension. It's the only way I can explain how I got here."

"How much do you know?"

"I know everything!" she sang as she flew around a little,only to land near Tobi, "I know how your plans end and even how each member dies. And since when I watched the show and saw all the deaths I demanded a refund at the store." She flew up in the air again.

Pein was slowly getting annoyed from her flying around and not answering his questions very well.

"Also, since I'm here I'm going to have fun in making sure things work out for the better."

"Why are you here then?" Itachi final spoke.

"I'm here because this room have the most badass characters I've ever seen in my home worlds entertainment! Plus I'm changing the ending of this sorry storybook! You won't die!" She pointed to Itachi. "You won't die!" She pointed to Konan, whose eyes widen. I'd died? Her thought was cut off by the winged girl continuing.

"I'm making sure none of you died, dammit!" She shouted as she flew up and landed on on the ten tailed statue. Obviously silently fuming over that fact.

"Does Tobi die?!"

"Yes, but you died at the very end, and I feel like you could have done so much more!" they then saw her pouting.

"Woman, what are you…" Kakuzu mumbled, slightly shocked that something like this was happening. It's not everyday you meet a creature like the one before them.

"What am I?"

Kakuzu was slightly shocked that she could hear him from that far away.

"I am going to be your Guiding Angel. Beside that, I will help in any fields I feel like. And in return, you will give me entertainment!" She smiled happily.

"Bitch I'm not going to entertain you!"

"Bitch, don't call me bitch!" She growled back.

"I agree with the simpleton. I will not entertain you either." Sasori stated.

"Oh believe me, you already are…" She smiled at him kindly. "I don't require anything fancy or shit like that, just let me hang around and I'll be entertained. First one of my entertainment is...TOBI, my lovely lollipop!" She said as she glided back down.

Each member just watched the Angel Girl walk up to a supposed S-Rank Criminal as if she was walking up to a friend, it was slightly shocking.

"OH, and don't try to touch me. It won't work."

"Tobi doesn't understand this very well...but Tobi gets to play with the pretty angel!" Tobi then made to hug her only to land on the floor behind her.

"Told you my lollipop...I'm dead, as in a soul wandering around. You can't touch me...but I wonder...could I touch you?" she leaned down and tapped Tobi's orange mask. Only to go through it a little. "Hmm...maybe if I get a better hold on it…possibly…"

Tobi, or Madara as only few of the member knew, was slightly shocked he went straight through her. She really was a wandering spirit that just decided to help them in their quest for world peace. Needless to say, he saw her as something that could become a bigger problem or become the best asset he has. Not every day you get someone from another world and dead come over to help you in your plans. Tobi knew that this was going to be fun, while the Obito/Madara part of him knew this was going to be interesting since she seemed to want their plan to work. 'She shouldn't be too hard to work into our plans…'

"Oh! And by the way...I'm going to be living here from now on!"

"What!?"

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Review and Comment Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Tobi and Sasori

It was an off moment for the whole Akatsuki. The wandering spirit who showed up last week was very relaxed around them. S Rank Criminals. It could have been to the fact that she was dead and no one could touch her. But the fact they have someone they had no information about was just gliding around the base and randomly appearing in front of them for kicks was slowly irritating them. It was at the dinner table when they saw her next. She was floating in front of the stove. "Woman you better not break anything over there." Kakuzu stated, he had no idea on if she could possesses something and break it.

Slowly she looked at him, and they each watched silently to see if she would try to answer. They had learned at some of them she had a kinder nature towards while the unlucky few had to be a little more careful about. She smiled and turned back to the stove. "You know being dead is boring. I can't cook, do anything with my favorite art tools, or feel warmth…"

She said as she touched the flame from the stove with a sad expression. Kakuzu frowned, her emotions were always all over the place. And they had yet to learn anything about her. Tobi seeing his new angel friend upset frowned, he didn't know if her mental state was so injured from her own death. "How did Pretty Angel die?"

It got silent at the table. Hidan had stopped his cursing at the mad bomber who in turn had also became quiet. While all turned to Angel who remained quiet. "I died because my friends used me as a shield. I refused the drug lord his money because it wasn't my problem and my so called friends used me as a human shield, as the killer unloaded a round into my chest." She said after a while. "And after a while the police came and killed everyone in the area...my death was uneventful, really nothing special. Just collateral." She shrugged.

"Angel, have you tried to touch anything lately?" Konan spoke from her place at the table. Angel turned to her and then looked at her hand. Slowly she walked to Konan and raised a hand to her. In which Konan looked to Pein who nodded. When she raised her hand to Angels to try and touch it, she felt cold nothingness but after Angel had a look of concentration. At first nothing happened and she frowned. After another few seconds Konan felt something solid for a moment before nothing again.

"You can do it but it looks like it takes a lot of mental strength for make yourself solid again." Konan stated. Angel looked at her shocked. It was shocking to Pein and Tobi as well. If their Guiding Angel could feel again then she could be the best spy they ever had. Konan looked from Pein to Angel and she as well as the rest saw the tears. It shocked a lot of them. She could curse like no tomorrow, matching Hidan and go head to head in stubbornness with the artist duo on ideals. She took insults and such from some of the members and glares from her just being in the room. And nothing caused her to break. But now she was right in front of them with tears over feeling the warmth.

"Warm...you felt warm…" Slowly she looked at her hand and held it with the other. As if it was percious. "You never know what you have until it's no longer there…" She smiled. "I'll practice some more in order to be of better help to organization. Thank you Konan."

"So the bitch could feel again." Hidan stated with very little ire. Though it meant it with no ill will at the moment, she turned at gave a sharp stare at him.

"Hidan, what's your favorite food?" She asked.

"H-huh?" he stated confused.

"What if you could never eat it again? Fine. What's your favorite activity?"

"My rituals to Lord Jashin." He stated confused.

"With a body like mine, you could never do it again. I can never pick up my paintbrush, count my own money from back home cause I can't touch it, never see my past love ones because of where I am, never experience joyful activities like gardening or cooking. While I plan to make sure none of you die I can not do much in a way since I can not touch anything. Though now that I know I can touch something if I focus hard enough I plan to become an even better asset to your group. Pein, permission to use an area for practice?" She stated to the leader.

"If you can get yourself solid then I see no issue with it."

The light on her face was bright as she immediately left via flying out to find one of the training grounds in order to try and become solid. Her face became so much lighter and younger at her own thoughts of being able to feel again. No one saw her for the next few days. It was slightly darker in the base since she never came out of the training room.

In the living room, Kisame and Itachi were sitting on the couch reading or watching TV while the artist duo worked on their own artwork. Hidan was flipping through the channels and his partner was counting his money. Zetsu wasn't in the base at the moment and Tobi was wandering around the base in hopes to find something to do. Konan and Pein were in his office doing paperwork.

Tobi wanted to find Angel simply for the sole purpose of finding out if she was even needed in his plan. Walking into the room he last saw her in, he and the group had found out that some of the group she wasn't that kind in keeping them in as she worked. Tobi didn't know if she knew about him or not but she gave the information that she knew everything in the beginning… He had no idea if she could be trusted yet, though as a dead wandering spirit he could only watch and wait. Walking in he saw her standing there in front of a kunai that was on the floor in front of her. A look of frustration was on her angelic face. Shaking his head and entered and made himself known.

"Pretty Angel! Tobi is here to play!" He mentally cringed when he spoke, after a while of talking like a child, he was slowly growing tired of it. She looked up shocked that someone had come in and smile at him.

"Hello my Lovely Lollipop. I am afraid I have some bad news for you. I might disappear soon." She spoke as she looked at her hand. Tobi/Madara/Obito was confused as she said that until he looked at her hand himself and saw it was disappearing from sight. "I don't know if I should stop trying to become solid or if I should try to stop myself from disappearing."

Needless to say he didn't know what to tell her. It was shocking really, plus he knew he couldn't let her go until he found out about what she knew about his plan. If she disappeared then it would also interrupt the plans he was forming with her in them. It would irritated him a lot if she vanished from their world because of this set back.

"Tobi doesn't want the Pretty Angel to leave…" He stated while pouting, and it was true in a way. "Maybe Pretty Angel should take a break." Tobi noticed that on the floor was a lot of black feathers lined up around the floor where she was working. Slowly he picked one up shocked at the softness it held. And the fact that he could hold it.

"Tobi...I might need to rest for a bit. I'm really tired...I'll come back and play as soon as I can." and right in front of him she disappeared into feathers.

-POV Change: Angel's-

I was getting tired and was falling asleep. Closing my eyes I saw I was looking around the base from a ceiling point of view. It was like I was watching over them while my form slept. How long was I here? About a week and a half? So 7 to 14 days of staying somewhat solid is what I could do before I disappear to rest. Though I don't know if I could reform after this. I'll just have to wait and see. It's not like I'll lose something if I don't. I can't fear death since I've already died.

-POV CHANGE: Akatsuki-

Most members were in the Living room still when Tobi came barreling in. Screaming and crying. "Pretty Angel is gone!"

Kisame was falling asleep on the couch fell off. Deidara who was still working on a small prototype blew up in his face. Sasori was simply reading when he looked up. Kakuzu cursed saying he lost count. Hidan cursed at the sudden screaming mental member. Itachi simply looked up. Zetsu who arrive just in time to see his partner throwing a crying fit. Pein and Konan came out to see what all the commotion was all about. "What was that Tobi?" Pein asked.

"Pretty Angel said she was really tired and then vanished into feathers…" He held out the feathers she left on the floor. "Pein-sama, is there a place after death?" Tobi asked.

"A place after death?" Kisame repeated.

"It would be better for her and all of us if the woman stayed where she belonged in the afterlife." Sasori stated while looking at his book. "It states that spirits who wander and are exposed to human life tend to become demons of the uncontrollable kind."

"Tobi doesn't want Pretty Angel to become an Uncontrollable Demon! Tobi wants Pretty Angel to just come back!" Tobi said as he had a breakdown in front of everyone. The group felt their eardrums suffer from the sheer level of volume. Even Hidan didn't want to get near the mental breakdown in front of them. Sighing, Konan walked over.

"Tobi, did Angel say if she would be back?" Konan could only hope to get a positive answer in order to stop the crying S Rank member. Otherwise they might have a more mental leader than what they really need. Though Tobi nodded his head.

"She said she was tired but she would be back to play soon."

"There you go Tobi, as Angel ever left you for long?" Konan asked. Like with most members when she was stating a promise like she had, she always came through whether it was a prank or otherwise. "Just give her time to rest."

The Tobi part of felt better with that mindset while the Obito part was looking forward to seeing his little Angel again. But he had no idea how long it would take her to regain her strength. He was rather fond of her even though she was an enigma. He still didn't get the answers he wanted but she was the only gone for a short time, at least he would hope so.

-Time Skip a Week-

For the rest of the member it was slightly unbearable. Tobi would be appearing randomly to see if his Pretty Angel was back and while Deidara was glad that he was no longer bothering them, he felt a little bit worried over the fact that the Mental member's attachment to an angel of death as he called her. At the moment Sasori was wondering the halls, he was stuck thinking about what the angel was talking about before, about how she misses being able to feel and the want for desires. He couldn't understand it, she was eternal. She had gained a similar eternal beauty like himself in his puppet form. Though she died to get it, if anything the talks they had when everyone wasn't around showed that she was glad she was dead but she would love a chance to experience more things like touch like he could. In a way he could understand. She had no physical form meaning she was just a aspiration. He couldn't see himself being happy never to make his puppets again.

He saw that they both had different versions of eternal beauty. While he had no religious beliefs, and as he understood she didn't really care for them either, she clearly would have been better off with his version of eternal beauty. Nodding to himself as he came to the conclusion, he passed the training room his eternal partner had taken to before she disappeared, now he would have walked on if it wasn't for seeing something on the floor. Turning into the room he saw she was back but something was different about her, she looked different, her colorless eyes were looking at nothing and her wings, all 6 of them were holding her like a blanket.

"Your late brat."

He was slightly confused about why she was back and not causing a scene. Sure they had learned that her personality was similar to a prankster, so if she was to show back up, they all assumed she would make a very loud entrance. Slowly Angel turned to him before really looking at him she smiled softly. He had to reminding himself that she knew all about them, from her own world and while it was strange to have someone watch him with understanding eyes, he had no knowledge about her. If her emotions were anything but wavering he knew it was unstable waters. She had a lot of emotional issues. Such an Emotional Eternal Partner I have. Sasori thought as he walked over carefully.

He wasn't expecting her to attack him or give a sudden prank. As they all learn some she left completely alone in that regards. Not that he believed that anyone could hurt her anyways. She was already dead. And you can't hurt a wandering spirit. They could only hurt themselves by being in the area of humans before they turn malicious. And that's why he was wary, not all of the researching he did could tell him if there was a time period for that. Or how to fight it if she ever became an 'Uncontrollable Demon'.

"I saw my family at my funeral…" She stated at him without much emotion he thought she would have.

"And?"

She then chuckled a little. "After some pretty words, in the after party I heard that they thought my death was my own fault, for my own stupidity. My fault I was used as a human shield...my fault huh…" she slowly became silent as her 6 wings wrapped tighter around her. Ah, I see. Sasori walked a little closer.

"Someone you trusted?"

She smiled at Sasori when he got her attention again. As she shrugged, he saw her looking for an answer to a question he wasn't sure how to answer. So he sighed, a little irked. His Eternal Partner was too impressionable and careless. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. If she was angered, he would suffer like Hidan did when he went too far in his foul language. At times he wondering why he even cared about her. "Did you actually try and go and kill yourself?"

"No."

"Did you throw yourself in the way to protect your friends?"

"No."

"Then you were not at fault. Just at the wrong place and the wrong time. You were minding your own business when it happened correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then again, you are not at fault for it. It's your own families issue that they are stupid enough to know you had no part. Don't let it get to you." Sasori sighed. He really didn't understand the lengths he was going to, to make her smile at him again. Maybe it was because she was at true Eternal Beauty when she smiled and was happy? He would have to figure this out later.

"Sasori…"

He looked up to see her holding out her hand with a smiled that stopped his breath. He wasn't comfortable with others touching his body but this was his Eternal Partner so he guess he could allow it. Hold back out his palm, not moving from where he stood. In doing so he hoped to get her out of the blanket of wings she still was wrapped up in. Her smile became a little bigger and she floated out of it. She stayed off the ground and inflight, landing only in front of his palm. He saw her look at her hand and his before she reached out to tap his wooden body. She smiled brighter.

He was confused. He only had a few place he could feel on his body but his hands weren't one of them. Slowly she wrapped her hands around his one hand.

"Warm...and soft…" she mumbled as he saw her become physical better.

Why though. He wondered. Was it because it gave her a focus or that it was someone who wanted to accept her touch. Again he had no idea. But the look she was giving him made his mind go blank. Moving his hand away, he saw her physical form waver before becoming her aspirational form again.

"The others should be getting back soon. Tobi was upset when you left so suddenly." and that didn't sit right with him. And he had no idea why.

"Then I guess I should find my Lovely Lollipop." She took to flying again, but she stayed in front of him again, in fact he saw she was wearing something new. A pure light grey dress and black tights. It was opened in the back for her wings. It confused him on how she changed. And he wanted to know so why wait to ask her when she was still flying right in front of him ...in fact now that he was paying attention she was hovering over him with a smile.

"How'd you change?"

"I woke up in new clothes, they are more comfortable than the ones from before." She smiled as she answered. He had to look up a little to see her. It was oddly hypnotic watching how her wings move. "I'll see you later okay, Sasori of the Red Sand." And with that she flew gracefully out to find her lollipop.

"And not a second later…" Sasori stated before he realize it. "I don't like to be kept waiting…"

-POV CHANGE: Angel-

I was feeling a little better after my talk with Sasori that I was smiling when I came near the main living room. I could hear my Lollipop whining. Hovering over the door close to the ceiling I listened closely in hopes to find out what was wrong. "My Pretty Angel still hasn't come back…" Tobi sounded sad. And I was not okay with that. My Lollipop was meant to be a ball of sugar! Not a sour puss. Flying in, I land a little near Tobi, giving Zetsu and silent motion as I wrap him in a hug. My wings folding around him a little.

"My Lollipop is not to become sour and salty." I stated slightly playfully. I was able to focus enough to give him a hug before I lost it. He gasped and spun around.

"Pretty Angel! You're back!? Pretty Angel hugged Tobi!"

"Of course you are my Lollipop. And I don't want my candy getting sour." I said playfully. I could literally feel the joy rolling off him, and he made to tackle me with a hug. Only for him to land on the couch behind me.

"The **idiot** would **not stop** **moping** the whole time **you were gone.** " Zetsu informed me. I smiled at the duo personality.

"How bout we go and play so you could take care of your garden?" I stated and before answering he left without being told twice. Tobi was sitting impatiently as I turned to him.

"So my Lollipop, how were things in the base?"

"Boring without Pretty Angel!"

"Hmm, was my Lovely Lollipop lonely?"

Tobi didn't answer but played with the hem of his cloak. "Tobi missed Pretty Angel."

"Come on, let's go prank some members. Like your sempai!" He seemed to perk up as he ran out and I flew after him. Things would start to change soon, I knew it deep inside as I watched over the Akatsuki.

 **A/N: This might become a reverse harem or something similar. I'm still deciding. Also this might not follow canon! But I hope you all enjoy this. I'm also starting a Akatsuki Kittens story! If any are interested in it, let me know and I'll have it posted for all to see! Bye for now**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Crystal Abilities

Floating around the base was slightly boring as I took a break from trying to become solid. After all, I promised my lovely lollipop that I wouldn't push myself so hard. I think he actually cares. I smiled a little at that fact. I mean, the all evil mastermind was worried about me. Most people would think that would be bad, but personally I think it's sweet of him. Sasori and Tobi had started conversations with me when no one was around. And that was nice.

Its one of those days where not many members were in the base since they were all out doing their missions. I needed to find out where in the Naruto verse they were in so I could do my part of making sure they all didn't die. As I said, not many members were left in the base. Sasori and Deidara were out, same with Itachi and Kisame. Tobi was out doing his thing while Pein was out with Konan at the Land of Rain. And finally the zombie dou, Hidan and Kakuzu were out collecting bounties.

So yeah, I was bored. I had about another hour before I could try to become solid again. Flying around the base I saw Zetsu in his garden. It was a nice change from his normal activity, which was to eat people. Flying over I landed next to him, sitting cross styled as I stated silent.

"What do **you want**?" he asked as he otherwise ignored my presence.

"I'm bored, anything here I can help with?" I stated simply as I looked around his small garden.

"N **o**."

I frowned a little as I looked around, the plants I gave him were in the corner away from the rest. I smiled a little at them. If he was going to neglect them, then I'll take care of them. Flying over I moved to touch them, I think I could hold my form long enough to get them some water...or maybe...nah I couldn't be able to do that...right? I couldn't possibly do that movie magic, right?

Walking over to the fountain of water that was in the corner, I folded my wings inward as I sat in front of the water. Moving my hand over it, I tested my theory. As a spirit I should be able to control certain things. Moving my hand in a small motion I saw the water wave around with it. I smiled as I found it to be easy to work with. The air over the water lifted a little of the in the air. Forming the water into a small flower. I couldn't help my smile as I brought the water over to the plants. I was ignoring Zetsu by this point as I created more water to feed my plants. Once they were properly watered I looked at Zetsu to see him watching me carefully.

"Well, if you don't need me then I'll be going." I stated as I flapped my wings a little to get off the ground enough to fly out the door.

" **Hold** up. **What was that** you just did?" he asked as he watered the plant next to him.

"Not really sure, just something I thought I could try." I smiled. He just stared at me as I flew out of the garden in search of something else to do. I flew out and down the hall as I searched for a place to rest, after all I didn't have much going on until I go back to trying to become solid.

I soared slow to the ground as I entered the living room of the base, looking around I saw nothing interesting for me to do for sleeping. So I went to the ceiling as I floated in the air, flapping my wings I decided to sleep while using that movie magic to hold my place in the air. After all I was a spirit and even spirits need rest from the living.

Giving a small laugh, I curling my 6 wings around me as I dozed. Little did I know that I was using more of my abilities than before.

-XxX-

3rd POV

-XxX-

Sasori and Deidara had returned from their work, and walked into the base only to see the group of Akatsuki members staring at something in the living room. Even Pein and Konan were there staring. Not soul was talking even from Tobi as they watched in silence. Getting curious they walked over and saw whatever it was that stunned them into silence. Looking into the room they saw things floating around with small crystal forming and disappearing in the center of the room close to the ceiling was their angel, Angelica, seemingly sleeping as crystal formed around her.

"What happened here, un?" Deidara asked as he saw the girl floating with a few wings gone slack while the others were wrapped around her.

"Pretty Angel lady is sleeping. Pretty Angel must have over done herself again. Is she going to disappear again!?" Tobi answered and cried out.

"Shut up Tobi, un!" Deidara stated as he covered his ears from the loud crying man.

Zetsu formed from the ground and saw the girl who was in his garden not that long ago, floating in the air forming crystals. "She **was fine a few** hours **ago…** "

"Then why is she in stasis?" Kisame asked as he touched one of the crystal's that floated near him. He was shocked to feel that they held no temperature. Neither hot nor cold.

"Zetsu, what did she do when she was with you?" Pein asked the plant man.

"She used **some form of gravity manipulation** to water the plants **she gave me after that** she left."

Tobi became silent for a moment with his crying before he resumed. 'Gravity Manipulation? Sounds like a rare thing. But then again, she's dead so she might be able to do certain things unnatural to the human nature.'

"I wonder how much this crystal's could be of use for in the market…" Kakuzu asked himself as he held onto a crystal that formed near him.

"Fuck, man stop thinking of money right now. The bitch is fucking not a money bank for you asshole." Hidan stated as he tapped a crystal that was spinning slowly near him sending it spinning in another direction.

Konan kept quiet as she watched the sleeping girl, she saw her face scrunch up which she tapped her best friend's shoulder, causing Pein to look at her as Konan as she nodded to the sleeping spirit. Pein watched and waited for her to wake up from the noises that was surrounding the area. He was slightly shocked to see that she was sleeping through it as long as she was already.

She opened her white eyes looking around before she yawned slightly. She didn't seem to notice the crystals sd they disappeared completely and the items lightly fell back to their original spots. She lightly glided down to the floor. She rubbed her eyes causing the rest of the members to stop talking as they saw her waking up.

Tobi was watching her cute behavior before he ran over. "Pretty Angel, you're awake! Did you sleep well! What did you dream about?-" He was about to continue until he saw her held up a hand to stop him from talking. He shut up only from slight shock before he sat down in front of her.

"Yes I slept fine, and I didn't dream. The dead can't dream."

The rest of the group went about what they came to do in the living room and sat down in the numerous chairs. "Then where was your mind?" Sasori asked as he walked by to work on his puppet.

"In darkness I guess." She smiled. "I was in a void. Nothing was around. It was dark and quiet. I practiced a few things there but overall...it was lonely." She said as she smiled sadly. Tobi and Sasori saw the sad smile while the rest of the group was only listening from their spot.

Pein spoke up though at her words. "What did you learn there?"

"I made crystals and I practiced making objects and lifting them from where they were." She smiled at the leader as she stretched from her spot on the floor. Pein raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Making objects?"

"Yup. I started small like money and it worked. I wonder if I'll be able to make other things, bigger things after a while."

Kakuzu looked at her with interest at the mention of money. "You can make money?" He asked slowly as if he was wondering if he heard right.

She smiled at him with a big grin as she formed her hands together and closed her eyes. As he held her hand together, crystal formed in her hands before she had a look of consideration as the crystal turned into something else. Closing her hands as she worked she knew she held all the eyes of the members as they watched. Opening her hands they saw the crystal form into a roll of bills. Kakuzu walked over and inspected it. Then he pocketed it.

"You will be helping out with the treasury whenever you're free." He stated as he turned to go back to counting all his money.

"No Fair Kakuzu-san! I want to play with Pretty Angel when she's free!" Tobi cried and wailed while beating the floor like a child having a tantrum.

Kakuzu just ignored him as Angelica leaned over and floated over the wailing member. "Tobi, I'll play with you whenever you want, after all you're my Lollipop, I can't leave you alone for long." She smiled at him.

"Heh, the fucking bitch talks like she owns the fucking mental brat." Hidan stated as he flopped onto the chair near him.

"Of course I own him. I own all of you~" She smiled. Pein turned from his chair to look at her with a raised eyebrow. But before he could tell her he was god she was already talking.

"While I am here to help make sure none of you perish like you did in my world, I will own you as mine. And as mine, I will make sure you succeed in the goal. You shall never fail. And when all's said and done I will disappear from this world."

"No! I don't want Pretty Angel to disappear!"

"Tobi, it'll be fine. It'll be long time from now. So don't worry." She smiled as she turned to Pein. "Where are we with taking care of the Tail Beasts? I need to draw up a time table so I know how to act."

"In 1 year time we will have the means to do so." he stated as he lean back. After all even as God he couldn't control the spirit from another world. She looked at him shocked for a moment before she sat on Tobi's back as he laid flopped on the floor. She seemed to be thinking.

"Say...Pein I'd like to talk with you about my knowledge and the goal of the Akatsuki later. I need to explain somethings with you."

Pein narrowed his eyes and nodded as he turned to walked out with Konan. Hidan watched his leader walk out before he turned to the angel. "The fuck do you mean you own me? I only belong to Jashin! The one true God."

Angelica turned to him before closing her eyes as if she was thinking. "I wonder...some time soon would you let me meet your God? This Jashin. As a spirit I believe I could meet with him." She stated as she smiled at him.

He looked at her stunned for a moment as she petted Tobi's head as he squirmed under her

"Sure bitch. I fucking think I could pull you a meeting with him. But how the fuck do you plan to do it?" Hidan stated as she continued to pet Tobi as he tried to pull himself out from under her, which she kept him from doing.

"I'll think of something. After all I have all the time in the world as I get ready for everything. Sleep is not something I really need so as long as I plan this right it will work out right. Let's say, tomorrow I meet up with him?"

Hidan jumped up with a yowl as he grinned down at her. "Sure thing Angel Bitch. I'm going to go pray to my Lord Jashin, don't bother me for the rest of the night!" And with that he left for his room. Kakuzu sighed as he looked at some paperwork on the table as he did his work as the treasurer. Sasori was watching from his spot with a bored look, though on the inside he was curious about her abilities. She seemed to come up with many different things that make her seem like she was perfect artwork.

Without much word he got up and left to go work on a puppet as he past Deidara tried to call out to him as he held a cup from the kitchen. "Fuck who's on dinner duty tonight, un?" Deidara stated as he drank his drink.

"I believe it was Hidan." Kisame stated as he watched the mask member give up trying to get out from underneath the Angel on top of him.

"Hmm, since it was me who caused you chef to leave I'll make something~" Angelica stated as she got up and floated over to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"And how do you plan on doing that kid?" Kisame asked as he grinned at her.

"Simple really, but a good chef never tells her secret ingredients~" and she winked at him as he chuckled and went inside the kitchen, out of view from everyone else.

-XxX-

Angelica's POV

-XxX-

I sat mid-air trying to think of what to make. After all if I can't touch it yet I will just use my crystals. This will be a test to see if they can truly become anything I want them to become. Looking at the bare counter I wondered again what to make. Positioning my hands together I thought of all my favorite foods.

Forming the crystals was easy as I formed many on the counter. Feeling the start of a headache I started to wonder if there might be a repercussion for doing so many. Oh well, we'll find out later. After all, we will never know what all I can do if I don't push myself. Seeing I had many enough I started to think again of the foods I wanted it to become.

Pizza. Tacos. Burritos. Roasted Turkey. BBQ Chicken. Spaghetti and Meatballs. Chocolate Cake with Strawberries. Deep Fried Shrimp. Steamed Corn. Nachos. Baked Salted Pretzels. Potato Garlic Soup. Cotton Candy. Baked Chicken. Fruit Salad…

Feeling the headache getting worse I opened my eyes to see all the crystals turn into food. Hot steam flowed off the hot foods. Each seemed to be perfect to what I wanted. Feeling my brain attacking itself I took a deep breath as I turned to face away from the food, taking a deep inhaled breath once more. I belted out one word. "DDDIIIINNNNEEEERRRRR!"

Hearing that the members either curse at me or fall off of something as I smiled at the fact that people were coming down and over for dinner. Seeing everyone sit at the large table. I grinned as I ignored my headache as I waved my arms focusing the food to follow me. Seeing as I got them to levitate I flew slowly out so I wouldn't make a mess. Seeing the whole Akatsuki gathered at the table some staring oddly at the food I was bringing out. I set the food down as softly as I could. I was reaching my limit. From the corner of my eyes I saw I faded a little. It didn't frighten me as it did when it first happened so I would have to rest as soon as possible.

"Bitch how the ever living fuck did you make all this?" Hidan asked shocked at all the food on the table.

"I want to know how she did it so quickly…" Kisame stated as he pulled some food on his plate.

"Let me know how it tastes." I smiled as they all took bites.

"Fuck this good. How the hell-"

"I'm not telling. I'm going to rest since this took more out me then I thought. Pein when I wake up I'd like to have that meeting I asked about." And with that I felt myself disappear.

Opening my eyes to see the void again. I wondered where I really was. Floating there for awhile I decided that I would try to get a better hold of my Crystal Abilities. I wanted to get better at it so I would need to recharge like this every time I use my abilities or whenever I try to become solid again. After all it would become a bother to have to do this every time I try to do something. So that's what I set out to do in my recover time here.

When I get back I'm going to see about making better plans for the tailed beasts. After all they have me now. They might not need them. I have a year to get this ready and set a plan in motion so they all will live. Thinking for a moment I realized I had my work cut out for me. But I was dead so what could go wrong?

-XxX-

 **So it has taken me awhile to make this chapter because I wanted to give Angelica something special she could do. And the Crystal and Gravity Manipulation seemed to work well. She won't be a Mary Sue but she will be stronger since she is technically dead and has supernatural abilities. There will be romance for the Akatsuki members, in fact a total of three are to be chosen. So I have already two picked out, but you my readers will be able to have a say in who the third member would be. Leave it in the reviews on who you think the third member would be.**

 **Chosen Members -**

 **Tobi**

 **Sasori**

 **Members to Pick from -**

 **Itachi - Kisame - Pein/Nagato - Konan - Zetsu - Kakuzu - Hidan - Deidara**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Angel's Plan and meets Jashin

-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O- Angel's POV -O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-

After who knows how long, I finally think I have a hold only my crystals and the shapes they can make. Now I was relaxing in the dark void, after all when I return to the Akatsuki I would be meeting Jashin and talking to Pein and Obito about any plan changes. With my knowledge of the story I wondered how long I could keep up with them, after all I was dead but that didn't mean my existence was unlimited here. After all I had found that portal that lead me to the anime world, if I played my cards right. I can find another portal and travel even more.

Looking up from my spot I saw my wings shift to send me up. After all it was just a black void, no end and no beginning. Just an endless loop. So why was I flying in a certain direction? To be honest I wasn't sure. But whenever I fly a certain direction, I feel as if I'd find something. Something that would help in my goals.

And as usual, I found nothing but darkness. I knew I had to really look to find what I felt was there. But I knew I was away from the Akatsuki long enough. Closing my eyes I felt the difference. Now I don't mean I felt the coldness of the air or the change in scenery, I felt the chakra. As a new spirit, I never felt chakra before since it didn't exist in my world, but now I'm slowly starting to feel it. Opening my colorless eyes I saw I appeared in Training Room I was working in. Flapping my wings I took to looking for Hidan for my meeting with his god.

I found him in the living room like of the base. He was watching the small and out of date TV. Well compared to the ones back home it was out of date. I leaned against the back of the couch, waiting for the right moment to tell him I was ready to meet his god, Jashin. Eventually he yawned and shifted before he turned and saw me. "Fucking dammit! Angel the fuck is wrong with you!" he stated as he jumped a little.

I smiled at the raging S Class Killer. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Fucking appearing out of nowhere like a damn ghost!"

"Hidan..I am a ghost." I smiled as he growled under his breath.

"Fuck you fucking heathen. The fuck you want?" He stated as he glared at me.

"I wanted to meet Jashin remember~"

Then all the anger left his face as I was met with a joyful face.

"Jashin is curious about you as well!"

I had to blink because Hidan just spoke a sentence without cursing. But I just smiled and nodded. Following the Jashin Worshipper to his room where he does his rituals, I phased through the wall into the room since he closed the door behind him.

"How do you fucking do this?"

"Just go through your ritual and I'll link up with you as I feel you're god close."

He grinned and started his ritual.

It was bloody and gruesome, watching Hidan do his usual ways of summoning his god. But I kept silent as I felt his god grow close. Closing my eyes I felt myself link up to my abyss. Reopening my eyes I saw a large old man with a reaper like appearance. He looked evil, mean and mad. But I smiled at him.

"Hello Jashin."

He glared at me as he looked at my wings and my eyes.

"Greetings Angel of Death." he stated with a mean grin.

-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O- 3rd Person -O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-

After he finished his ritual he noticed the lack of Angel in his room. Shrugging he went out to find something to eat. Perhaps some of the gourmet food she made was still left over. As he searched the fridge he found some leftover Baked Chicken. Heating it up he sat back and ate it as he waiting for when his god would return his prayer with an answer. The question? 'If this Angel was an Angel of Death, was sent to help spread the word of Jashin.'

"Pretty Angel?" the mental member called as he poked his head into the kitchen. Kisame and Itachi had walked in as well, with the intent to get some food.

"The Angel Bitch is meeting with Jashin." Hidan stated as he finished off his food. He was in a good mood since the Angel was meeting with his god. It meant she knew and understood his religion. She may not have been a follower but that could change! Though she was already an immortal…

"Hidan, when will the Angel be back?" Pein asked as he entered the kitchen with a coffee mug.

"Not sure Leader-sama." Hidan stated in a relaxed tone. He missed Pein grunting unhappily as he walked over to the coffee pot.

Sasori walked in when he heard that his immortal art lover was meeting with the Jashin god. He wasn't too happy to hear the angel was meeting with a god of death and destruction. And Obito watched as he thought about his angel was meeting with an unstable god, but when Deidara came in he quickly went back to his Tobi persona. Seeing as his art angel wasn't in the room Sasori began to leave to work on his own puppets when the leader spoke out.

"Send the angel towards me when she returns." Pein stated to the members as he left with his coffee.

As soon as he left Sasori left to work on his puppets as Tobi and Deidara left, well more like the blonde left with the mental member following him. Kisame was silent for the most part as he wait in the kitchen. Hidan didn't leave either as he sat back. "Fuck you want heathen?"

"Your god, why does he want to meet with our angel?" Kisame asked as he leaned against the wall.

"None of your damn business heathen. Jashin will meet her and the bitch will be back just fine."

Before Kisame could comment a black feather fell from the ceiling. Both turned to look up and saw she was back but sleeping again. "We should really give her a room for her to rest so she just doesn't sleep anywhere she feels like it." Kisame stated off handed.

"Fuck she's back just like that?" Hidan reached over and grabbed a small kitchen knife and threw it up at the angel. Of course it went straight through her, but it did what he intended for it. She opened her eyes. She grinned as she floated down to the floor.

"Jashin is an...interesting god to say the least. I'll be looking forward to making plans with him later."

Hidan grinned widely. His god liked the angel woman, which meant she was meant for something. And Hidan could wait to find out what. Kisame looked a little off put when she talked about the religion of the priest. She didn't seem like the type to really follow a god. If anything she had stated when she died, she didn't listen to anyone unless she wanted too.

Recalling his leader's words Kisame spoke. "Leader-sama want to see you."

"Alright. See you two later." And she flew a few feet off the ground and headed in the direction of the leader's office.

-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O- Angel's POV -O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-

Entering the Leader's office I saw Konan and Obito standing there with Pein. Or Nagato as some knew. It was a stiff air and it was hard to breathe...or it would be if I needed air… but I could tell it was tense in the room. I smiled and stood proud as I waited for the leader's of the Akatsuki to speak. Pein seemed to be thinking more as Obito watched me carefully. Konan was stiffed slightly, it was hard to see but she held fast after she caught me looking at her after she shifted.

"So tell me all you know about the future of our plans." Pein stated.

I smiled sadly. "I will saying everything I know about how this organization goes, but do not interrupt until I finish is all I ask." Getting a nod from the leader I started on where Sasori was the first to die to when the 4th shinobi war starts and everyone's second death. Needless to say if the room wasn't tense before it was now. "As I say I will help you gain peace, but perhaps through another means...the tailed beasts might be of help to the plan but why torture holders. Offer them a place here. Find a way to free them of the beasts without killing them. Don't treat the beasts like weapons. If anything I can find a way to hold the beasts to me. The ten tailed beast nothing but destruction, a mix of madness of all the tails put together."

Before they could speak, I spoke another piece. "I am a dead spirit. I can go forth and see about being peace. But I need willing to listen people. If we get the tailed beast on our side, I can take them to a world where they can be free. If we bring the nations together I can make them see a world where they could get along. I noticed something in my training. I can create a world where they could be happy with no war."

"Create a world?" Obito asked.

"I can see and summon portals to take steps in bring peace. Those who try to be law breakers can be take out of our perfect world."

"I thought you only had gravity and crystal manipulation." Konan stated confused.

"True, I thought so too, but then I recalled how I got here. I traveled through a portal. But it was one of many. Now I haven't see what was on the other side of these other portals. Perhaps we can check them out over the years of preparing."

"I see...we'll think about your plan. Angel, over the next year you'll take two members with to new worlds to see if they could be of use each time you head out. Return with good news and we'll see about your plan. It'll take time to work towards your plan and goal. We have money thanks to your crystal creation, and your abilities make things easier to try to work with. After a year of everything. We'll send you up against a bujii to see if you're plan could work. If not then we move back to our plan. But keep in mind this is subject to change. Prove to me this isn't a mistake."

"By your word Pein, I will use my existence to make things right in this world."

 **So I finally picke this back up… I know I said Angel would have Crystal and Gravity abilities, but then I recalled the portals in the beginning. And I found my old notes about her having world creator as a thing for her. Again she is not a Mary Sue. She will have limits to what her body, be it spiritual or not, will be. I'm giving this another chapter or two to pick the last one who will be a possible love interest. Remember the ones who are without a doubt a part of the Love Interest are: Sasori and Obito/Madara/Tobi.**

 **Pein/Hidan/Zetsu/Konan/Kisame/Itachi: each have a vote for them**

 **Know this, this story will not have canon in it. But I will try to stick with the original line of story just with the different things with Angel's appearance and her input on how to make the world a better place.**

 **Read and Review if you liked drop a follow or even a favorite! I'll see you all in the next story.**

 **(((Special note: I have an Akatsuki story in the making that's a mermaid story! Look forward to it if you want to read it!)))**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Travel's to a New world Test 1

Angel sat back, her wings flapping as she waited for her dou that she was to take through a portal. Sasori was sitting across from her tapping his foot impatiently. "Where is the brat?" He growled.

"I'm not sure." Angel sighed.

"I'm here, un!" Deidara shouted as he ran over from the opening of the cave.

"You kept us waiting…" Sasori glared.

"Sorry, un. Tobi wouldn't leave me alone."

"Why?" Angle asked.

"Something about making sure you don't disappear again, un." He sighed. "So, yeah, how does this work?"

"Sit back and watch." Angel grinned. "I've been practicing."

Both Akatsuki members stood back since they didn't know what to expect. Angel sighed as she flapped her wings to keep her steady, but then plucking one from her wings she held it out. It glowed as it formed a blue aura. The feather glowed and floated in front of her. Soon in its place was a open doorway showing the ocean. "Well after you."

Sasori sighed and walked threw as did Deidara. Angel followed as they did changing the forest and cavern like surroundings with open beach surrounding them. "Wow...hey I...don't feel my chakra."

"That's because this is a new world. Not of your own. So you're abilities changed to match this ones."

"Interesting…" Sasori stated as he looked back at the portal that lead to the world where he was from. "We've seen enough. Let's head back."

"Okay." Angel stated.

"Daw, Danna! Why we just got here. Let's explore, un!"

"No brat. We need to report back."

"But we have nothing to report, un! Let's at least explore the forest over there."

"No brat."

"Uh...guys…"

"Come on Danna, we need to see more to have more to report!"

"Brat I will not repeat myself. No."

"Guys?" They turned to their angel to see her fading. "Get through the portal now!"

Sasori and Deidara ran and jumped through the portal only for them to see their angel disappear on the other side, leaving the portal to disappear at the same time.

"Angel?" Sasori called as if he was waiting for her to show herself.

"Angel, un? Y-you came back with us right?" Deidara stated while sweat dropping at the silence.

"We need to report this, un…"

"No shit brat."

 **Short update. When the next comes out it will be longer. Hopefully XD.**

 **Also still waiting on who will be the last love interest. Pain-Nagato/Konan/Zetsu/Hidan/Kisame/Itachi all are tied. I need a tie breaker XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Angel's Disappearance

Sasori and Deidara stood before the whole Akatsuki after giving the report. Needless to say Tobi and Hidan were not happy about the news. Obito for certain wondered if she was just messing with them or if she was truely stuck on the other side in another world. "This is troubling."

"While I understand the need to get more to report, you should have not stayed so long that caused Angel's portal to fall." Pein stated.

"Fucking bitch better come back. Jashin-sama wants another meeting with her." Hidan stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Angel **will be** back." Zetsu stated which got Pein to look at him. "She **is too fond** of this group **to not return**."

"Then we will continue our plans and wait only 3 months to give her to return, else we go back to the original plan." Pein stated as he closed the meeting.

-XxX-

Hidan sighed as he went back to his room with Kakuzu following. Kakuzu took to counting his money plus the extra Angel made for him to their budget while Hidan prayed to his god. As Hidan prayed he felt a connection that was slightly different. Somehow he knew Angel was on her way back. He didn't know how or why he knew he just did. Perhaps Jashin was guiding him in a slightly way. He couldn't tell.

Hidan got out of his spot to sit on his bed as his partner continued to count. With the plan to get some more sleep.

-XxX-

Deidara sat in his room making his clay creations while thinking about how Angel just disappeared. She was a strange girl but she was still open with her own views of art. While she didn't agree with his, she didn't try to tell him he was wrong. He recalled after his arguments with his partner about art she would visit him for a bit to talk about art and even try to touch the clay creations.

He looked off to the side to the last clay creation she made before she went to train. It was a lotus. While he didn't think she had a feminine bone in her body she still expressed that it was her favorite flower. He didn't have the heart to try to reuse the clay she had tried to use.

-XxX-

Sasori sat in his workshop working on a new puppet. His thoughts though were on his eternal partner who is now not in their world. He felt an irritation in his mind. For him this would not have happened if his idiot of a partner didn't try to explore during the first test of world jumping. Things could have been a lot worse. They could have been stuck there as well if she had disappeared before they could have gotten back to their cave. Sasori felt something snap in what he was working on due to his irritation. He sighed as he got to cleaning up the broken wood.

-XxX-

Obito sat in his room looking over his tools. Going through the motions of cleaning them he thought aimlessly about their little ghost disappearing. Angel's plan was interesting and without her with them it would be doomed to fail. But he knew he would give her time to get back before scraping her plans. While they weren't in a rush to start the plans as of yet and with the extra money her crystals made for them, Obito felt like her powers and abilities would have more use than the ninjas he had gathered. She was not replaceable...

-XxX-

Angel's POV:

Opening my eyes I saw Hidan's god before me. It was slightly confusing but as I flew up to face him he gave me a creepy grin. "You almost got stuck in a world away from here…"

Thinking about it I wondered what he meant before I came to the realization that I was in a strange new world almost on empty energy while with Sasori and Deidara. I almost panicked that my artist duo was stuck in a world away from their own when the god before me reassured me about it. Looking around in a now more calm manner I saw that Hidan was nowhere near. Turning to the god he held out his hand for me to land.

Land in the boney structured hand I watched him confused as to what exactly happened from when I disappeared. He gave me a grin, showing off sharp teeth, and while he looked mad I could tell he was in a better mood. "So I take it you pulled me back into the world of ninja's before my portal shut down?"

"Indeed little one." He stated as he shifted in his seat.

"How long has it been since my disappearance?" I sighed. "I really need to get rid of this disappearing."

"Only a few days. My follower Hidan expressed worry over you." He grinned. "When you started to get pulled away from the world I pulled you back, though I haven't told him that."

"So you're making him and the rest of those humans squirm about my disappearance?"

"Of course."

I laughed a little. "Nice Jashin-sama. Any reason though you have me here still?"

"Smart little thing aren't you?"

"I have my moments." I grinned.

"I may have kept you here to think of a way to keep you from disappearing so much and to link you to my domain so you don't suffer from that black void you retreat into. Here you can train and build your own world to put together as you please a replacement to that blacken void, until you gain control of you own blacken void. You might even bring a member of those humans you fancy so much once you gain so much control. Though at this moment one will only enough for your soul to handle."

I blinked before smiling. "You have my thanks Jashin-sama." I then raised a look at him. "What is it in return you want?"

"Nothing gets past you little one." He gave a small but loud chuckle. "I want you to keep my favorite follower alive. Something seems to be in the world that I nor other gods can't see. Something that's going to be coming after you if you change the way this world was supposed to go."

I blinked again at that before grinning. "Then I'll be sure to train and keep everyone safe for the world I will be creating. If I have to I'll take this force into a world and destroy them there."

"Doing so will destroy your soul." He stated bluntly.

I shrugged. "If I cease to exist then so be it. But I'll be sure to keep Hidan and my other humans safe as long as I can."

He nodded, accepting my words when he looked away. Following his eye line of sight I now saw Hidan doing his prayer. Few other were there as well but Hidan was the only one I had recognized. He then lowered his hand back towards the floor of this realm. "You should wake up now."

Nodding I closed my eyes and felt myself connect to the ninja world. Now I don't mean I connected to chakra or something like that. I mean I felt myself connect to the souls. For some reason the energy of humans or other living things are easier to pick out. Opening my colorless eyes I saw I was standing in the room where I did the test with the art duo. Testing my wings and took to the air as I flew around looking for Obito.

-xXx-

Keeping to the ceiling I saw Zetsu first. Waving at his confused blinking face as I went on to find my lollipop. Soaring lower to the doors I listened for anything that could tell me he was in his room. Hearing pacing feet I tried to solidify my hand so I could knock. After all Obito might not like me just appearing into his room. Listening I heard his Tobi persona call out for who it was. "My lovely Lollipop, can I come in?"

After I spoke the door swung open and if it wasn't for the fact I was a spirit I would have gotten hit by the door. There standing in the doorway was my personal lollipop I smiled at his masked face. "I'm home."

He stood off to the side to show he wanted me to come in. I frowned a little at the fact he didn't speak. Gliding into the room I stood in the middle of the room as he closed the door. Folding my arms behind me I waited for the leader of the Akatsuki to speak to me. Staying facing forward he walked in front of me and stood in front of me. He removed his mask showing his face as he sighed. "You were gone for almost 4 days...without a word."

"To be honest I wasn't even aware I was gone until Jashin-sama raised my mind from slumber. I guess you can say it was the same as my disappearing. My mind simply stopped. Like I ceased to exist for a while… It's a scary thought but not something I would be bothered with. Though it was unlike my slipping into my void." I stated to my favorite evil mastermind.

"You...wouldn't mind ceasing to exist?" Obito looked shocked. I blinked at his words, he sounded a little upset at that.

"Yeah, I mean I'm already dead so next step would be ceasing to exist. If I did disappear I wouldn't mind really. As it were I have nothing to live for other than keeping you guys alive. However if I just disappeared I'm sure with the knowledge I gave you, you'd find a way to live out your lives. You're a smart man Obito so I don't think my leaving the picture would affect everything."

"You...don't think your leaving wouldn't affect the Akatsuki?"

"Well the few I've made connections with might be sad and possibly miss me, however you're all ninja's. So give a day or two and you'll all move on. I have a faith that while if my plan fails you all will be fine. And here's a thought, if I fail in helping you all and you die, we won't be apart. While I'm not sure what happens to you guys if you die. I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"Angel…" Obito sighed as he shook his head while sitting on the bed behind him. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Hmm…. Jashin-sama has given me some knowledge about that soon I can take others to my void but right now only one can go with me at a time." I stated. "He seemed to give me the ability to go to his realm more often as well from what I can tell for safer training."

"I'd like to see this void you keep getting sucked into." Obito stated.

"Huh?" I had to blink at his words. "Uh…"

"Are you against it?"

"I've never uh taken anyone to my void. Needless to say I have no idea how…"

"Try…" He stood up and held out his hand. I looked at it and then took to looking at my own. Could I have enough energy to touch him since I just got back and still be around for a while after we get back if it even works? Sighing I looked at my favorite evil mastermind, he was waiting patiently so I held out my own hand and gently took his. He sharply into a breath as he felt my touch.

"I guess it's natural for your body temperature to be colder than a normal human." He shook his head as he stepped closer. I had to look up to keep eye contact. Sighing I wrapped four wings around him and focused on going to my void. Closing my eyes and concentrated on the darkness. Feeling the weightlessness of my void I opened my eyes to see my mastermind staring around him shocked as he dangled from my wings.

No gravity…

Realizing he was slipping from my hand and putting pressure on my four wings I pulled him against my body and held him close. He in turn held onto me though seemed shocked at the fact I had a solid form here.

I guess the first thing to fix in my void is adding a ground or land mass and gravity…

"I can smell you…" I stated as I held him closer. He stiffed as I nuzzled my head against his shoulder. "I can feel your warmth. I can feel your touch, smell your scent, even the feeling the cloth you're wearing."

"Hn…" I smiled at the very Uchiha like sound he made.

"Well...this is my void Obito. I think I'll add in a ground and gravity as soon as I can."

"That...would be reasonable. Can you fly us around for a bit?"

"Sure." I smiled as I forced my wings harder. It was a little harder since the added weight, but I was too happy about the feeling of the said weight to really be bothered by it. So I flapped my six wings hard to take my guest around my void. Though I knew there was nothing to see but maybe one day that could change.

After a while I was slowly down, I didn't want to say anything to Obito but I think he noticed. "You can take us back now."

"Very well."

Focusing, I lost the touch of Obito which made me snap my eyes open. Fearing that I had dropped him in my void but only to see him standing close to me still only I couldn't feel him anymore. I frowned at the fact I lost the ability to feel and smell him. I never noticed I lost my sense of smell until I smelled the scent of metal and dried blood, perhaps a woodsy smell as well on my evil mastermind.

"Angel."

"Yes?"

"I want you to try to take each member of the Akatsuki to your void as you prep it for others. Get them used to feeling you as you take them. But only limit it to only as you can do it. I don't want you to vanish like you did when you tested the portal jumping. However I want you to continue to train in that as well."

"No issues on my end with that."

"Good." And Obito put his mask near his face.

"Shall we go tell the others I'm back?"

"Yeah." And with that the mask was on and Tobi was back in play. I smiled and got ready to float out when Tobi ran to follow me. "Let's prank Sempai!:

"Sure. As soon as we let Pein know I'm here."

He nodded and ran a head to Pein's office.

So I was to add new things to train on my list. But over all, in my void, I could feel. I'd never thought I'd get to feel it again. And to know I simply ceased to exist was shocking but nothing for me to fear. If it happens, it happens…

But I'd miss a few members for sure…

 **This story is starting to pick up...**


End file.
